A Drunken Night
by Jussanother Otaku
Summary: Lights...Camera...Lap dance? Itachi and Sasuke are joined by the Akatsuki as they go out for a night on the town. After an uneventful evening at the club, things start to pick up as Tobi demands the Uchiha brothers to do questionable things,as a reward for winning a poker game. ItaSasu, Uchihacest, Yaoi, Oneshot, some OOC.


**This is my very first fanfiction. I've read quite a bit before and I've learned from the great writers that use this website. I don't really know if I'm that great of an author, but I suddenly got inspired to write and since it is summer I have the time. I still have to do summer school so I can get ahead in my classes and get that crap out of the way. Well I guess this is enough of my boring ranting- time to start. Ha! I'm pretty sure that hardly anyone read this but who cares! Also sorry to anyone who thinks I might've stolen some ideas, but I'm pretty sure many people write about the same things (like vampires!)**

**Pairings: Itachi x Sasuke - Sasori x Deidara - Kakuzu x Hidan - Pein x Konan (Tobi, Zetsu, and Kisame will all be single)**

**Warning: This piece of garbage that I have created just now is garbage! It contains yaoi boyxboy. Homosexuality! GAY! YAAAAOOOOIIIIII! WOOOOOOOOO! If that doesn't explain it, I don't know what else will. So if you don't like the idea of two guys together, don't read this. But I don't know why you would look this up in the first place anyway. Oh yeah and this is an Itasasu fanfic. Uchihacest. Which means incest, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything, anyone, or idea that goes with it. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Drunken Night

(Prologue)

After college, Itachi had offered for Sasuke, his brother, to come live with him instead of their parents, who constantly put pressure on Sasuke to be just like Itachi. Itachi had made a growing fortune in business, more specifically, in his night clubs.

During their teenage years, Itachi and Sasuke came to realize their feelings for each other. Out of fear, neither told the other, not knowing what they'd do if they were rejected. They knew it was wrong to feel that way towards their own sibling, they just couldn't help themselves. Instead, they acted like normal brothers, giving hints of what they truly wanted from the other. All those longing gazes and lingering touches were about to pay off as the Uchiha brothers go for a night out on the town.

(Prologue ended)

"Otouto, wake up! It's time to go!" Itachi yelled upstairs to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke decided to take a nap before going out to the club later that night with his brother.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez, keep your pants on," Sasuke mumbled that last part as he came down the stairs, hoping his brother didn't hear. Itachi smirked when he heard what his little brother had said.

"Why would I want to keep my pants on, Sasuke? We are going to a night club and you know what can happen there, especially since I own this one," Itachi taunted him. Sasuke's face turned a light shade of pink at that comment and scooted away from Itachi, who was slowly getting closer. "Did you actually _want_ me to take them off, foolish otouto?" Itachi, by then, had moved over to his younger brother and whispered in his ear, blowing hot breath as he spoke. Now his face turned into a tomato. He shivered involuntarily due to his older brother's close contact.

"Hmph. Let's just go already," the short haired raven quickly composed himself and brushed past Itachi.

On the way to the club, Deidara called and told the Uchiha siblings that all the Akatsuki members, Itachi's friends, would be there. Somehow, they always managed to know what the two brothers were doing and when, as if they were spying on them 24/7.

Once their whole group arrived, they were immediately let through since Itachi was the owner. Itachi and Sasuke walked together behind the others. Hungry eyes from both genders devoured the brothers' stunning appearances as they walked by. Itachi growled at the staring passersby who dared to get too close to his otouto.

"What's wrong, Aniki?" Itachi softened his gaze when he looked back at Sasuke. "Nothing," he simply stated. Sasuke huffed when Itachi wouldn't tell him what was on his mind. He thought that they used to always tell each other what they were thinking, but somewhere along the line that had changed.

Over the blaring music, you could hear the sound of Hidan cussing out Deidara about their devious plans for the night. "Shut up! You couldn't possibly know the first thing about the most beautiful piece of art called love, un!" Deidara yelled in Hidan's face. "You little piece of shit! How about I show _you_ by getting those Uchiha hotties together!" Hidan retorted, haughtily.

"Guys, calm down. I'm sure they will work it out on their own somehow," Konan tried to ease the tensions between the two. Apparently all of the Akatsuki knew of the brother's feelings for the other and were always trying to hook the two up. Sasori and Kakuzu had to forcefully drag their lovers to opposite sides of the small gathering they had.

"But Konan, they are practically oblivious to it, un," Deidara whined to her, "I know if you give us this one last chance that we can get them together, yeah. Come on, if we all work as a team it'll happen for sure, un!" Tobi was getting excited about this new challenge to get his team mate in a relationship with Sasuke. "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will help with this because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi suddenly announced. "Shhhhh," everyone tried to calm him. Itachi and Sasuke were talking nearby and they absolutely couldn't know the of Akatsuki's plot.

"What do you think they're talking about over there, Nii-san?" Sasuke asked him, watching as their so called friends were bickering over something. "Probably something idiotic like last time how Deidara thought it was a good idea to blow up the exclusive area. Or when Zetsu ate his dance partner, Tobi managed to annoy people so much to the point that they left, Kakuzu outplayed almost everyone in poker; they didn't even have enough money left for anything, or when Kisame snuck up on women and scared the hell out of them with his shark-like teeth. Something like that, but at least we have Pein, Konan, and Sasori who have a level head," Itachi sighed from the thought of all the stress that they always cause when the group comes to his clubs. He took another shot, watching his little brother with curious eyes. He hasn't taken him on many nights out, but when he does, each is a different experience. Now that Sasuke was of the legal age, he could drink under the watchful eye of his brother. He didn't want his younger brother to get drunk and have something bad happen if he were to get out of his sight. He mentally sighed. If only he could have his otouto, then this burning feeling in his chest would be extinguished and replaced with a undying passion.

"Leader-sama?" Tobi and Deidara looked hopefully to Pein. Although he didn't know how they could get this task done in one night, he allowed it. "Fine, but if you mess it up for everyone I will not be responsible," Pein made it clear to them. If things went badly, Itachi would have their heads. Kisame spoke up for the first time that evening.

"How do you think we should go about this then since you keep wanting to do this?" Even he wanted his partner to have a happy relationship. After all, he did deserve it.

"Well first we should get them drunk, hn!" Deidara exclaimed. "Tobi is a good boy. Tobi will help!" Tobi chimed in, not wanting to be forgotten.

"Ha! You know that Itachi won't fall for something as obvious as that! And even if he did, he has a high alcohol tolerance," Kakuzu said, intrigued now that they were getting somewhere with this. "Maybe, but we don't know that about Sasuke," the light Zetsu added while his other half stayed silent.

"Exactly! Now that we all agree," Sasori tried to say something but was cut off,"we get them drunk as all heck, then let the magic happen, yeah!" Deidara said enthusiastically, already eager to watch the Uchiha's make out. He just knew that they wouldn't fail this time. Sasori sighed.

"Okay. But I'm definitely not paying for the drinks," Kakuzu said irritated that his friends would usually pass out and he would have to pay for everything. Itachi may be their friend, but he still made them pay for their share. Deidara and Sasori walked off to fulfill the first part while everyone else just danced, drank a glass or two, or disappeared to find a willing _partner_, in Kisame's situation.

"I'm not so sure about this," Konan told her boyfriend. "Relax. Maybe now that they talked it out, instead of just going with the flow, it'll finally end up with the brother's happiness and not more stress placed on Itachi's shoulders," Pein answered, guiding her to the dance floor.

The Uchiha's were joined by the blond and red head. There mission was to get the brother's drunk beyond all belief before the next couple would take over. "So, Itachi how about another glass, on me of course, un?" Deidara started casually. "Dei, why would you need to buy me a drink if I am the owner and can get it for free?" the long haired raven questioned with a raised eye brow, immediately becoming suspicious of their actions.

"Um,...Well, the point is why not, un?! It's extra money for you at least so why let it go to waste when you can get more profit, yeah!" Sasori rolled his eyes at his partner's lame excuse. "Whatever, Itachi. At least let us join you," Sasori took over so Deidara wouldn't make himself look anymore idiotic then he already was. He huffed when his Danna interrupted him. Sasori sounded cool and calm when he, however, just blurted out what he thought. It was a wonder that he just didn't tell Sasuke and Itachi that they love each other. That would ruin everything.

After an hour of practically shoving multiple drinks down all of their throats, all but one were nowhere near rational thinking. Itachi, the only one handling his alcohol well, watched as his cute otouto swayed to the thumping music with Deidara. Sasori sat next to him at the bar and giggled like a girl. _'Huh and I thought that this time he wouldn't let himself go' _Itachi thought. Sasori wasn't the type to show his emotions.

"Niiiii-saaan! Come over here and dance with me," Sasuke moaned, successfully gaining his aniki's attention _and _just about everyone else around him. Itachi, not wanting anyone to steal his dear brother away from him, quickly got up with Sasori and walked to Sasuke and Deidara.

Sasori and Deidara started to dance, but stuck to the plan and moved to get lost in the crowd, giving the two space for a while. The beat picked up a bit and the Uchiha siblings had all eyes on them as they moved in sync with each other.

"Mmm...Nii-san, we should do this more often," a drunk Sasuke told Itachi. He peered up through his bangs with innocent, obsidian orbs at his sibling with total love and devotion, letting a part of his true feelings show. Seeing what lay behind his those eyes, Itachi wrapped his arms around his otouto's waist, pulling him closer. Sasuke placed both hands behind the elder's neck, feeling his long, smooth hair.

The two were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice the dance floor had been evacuated so that everyone could watch them. They moved around, changing their style of dancing depending on the song.

Sasuke spun around and almost toppled over if Itachi hadn't caught him, crashing his backside against him. The elder groaned lowly in the other's ear as they continued their fast pace along with the music. Sasuke turned around again and began to grind on Itachi causing them both to gasp at the new feeling.

Hidan must have noticed the pleasurable looks on their faces because he then yelled, "WOO! Get a room, you motherfuckers!" Kakuzu shut him up by clamping a hand over his annoying mouth. "Shut up," he hissed, "that's what we're supposed to do as our part. Don't go ruining it!"

That snapped Itachi out of his daze. "Otouto, I believe that we should stop for now. You should take a break before you collapse," realizing just how tired both of them were from dancing.

"But 'Taaachii, I want to dance with you some more," Sasuke moaned as he pushed himself closer to his brother, panting in need for body contact. Itachi resisted as much as he could and brought him over to their group of friends. People stared in awe at the two, but soon went back to what they were doing before the brother's mesmerized them with their forbidden lust.

"Hey guys, let's go to the exclusive room I just got!" the light side of Zetsu told the group. "**Since Hidan and Kakuzu were occupied, we just went ahead and did it ourselves**," the black Zetsu stated irritated.

"Hmph! Suck it, you plant cannibal!" Hidan tried to contain his anger for once so that he didn't annoy Kakuzu anymore. The last time he pushed it too far, Kakuzu locked him out of the house for a week (which also deprived him of sex for that period of time). The group slowly made their way downstairs away from prying eyes. At the front of the pack, Konan once again voiced her doubts to Pein.

"Are you sure that this is okay? I mean what if we not only ruin their chance for a closer relationship, but also the one they have as brothers?" she looked worriedly at Pein. No one knew exactly how this night would turn out, but one thing was for sure; Sasuke and Itachi's lives were about to be changed, for better or for worse.

"I can walk by myself, Itachi, I'm not a little kid anymore," Sasuke argued as Itachi still kept his arm around his waist to make sure he wouldn't fall. "I just want to protect you, Otouto," he said with a hint of lust in his voice. Sasuke's arms got goose bumps from hearing the long haired raven's possessiveness.

Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame discussed how they'd play out the night. "Okay, so we all know that Sasuke isn't thinking clearly right now, and Itachi doesn't seem like he'll let him out of his grip. So what are we going to do?" the shark man asked the pair.

"Uh...I actually hadn't thought about that yet, un," Deidara replied sheepishly trying to muster up as much as he could in his foggy mind at the moment. "Oh, com'on Deidei. I'm sure you can think of something. After all, it's not like I haven't taught you a thing or two now have I?" Sasori whispered into the blondes ear making him shiver.

"Well, I can't think with you doing that to me, Danna. Wait," Deidara suddenly came up with a brilliant idea, "Okay. Here's what we're going to do..." The three began to once again converse about what they would do, thinking that no one heard them. Unfortunately, Tobi was eavesdropping on their conversation and began to form some of his own plans. After all, Tobi _is_ a good boy.

"How about a game of poker," the white Zetsu announced to everyone. "Oi, baka! I was just about to say that, un!" Deidara pouted. "**Well next time you shouldn't speak so loudly. Some people aren't meant to hear certain things**," the dark side of Zetsu commented to the fuming bomb expert.

"Well then, whoever the unlucky bastard that loses will have to do something of our choosing," Hidan smirked. Everyone besides Itachi and Sasuke immediately understood just exactly what his thought were. "Done, un," Deidara agreed.

"I think that I will sit out for this," Itachi stated. He really didn't care to play such a useless game at the moment. He just wanted more alone time with brother. "Since you won't play Sasuke has to. We've all seen his royal highness' skills, now it's time to test out yours, Sasuke," Sasori concluded. It was vital that the young Uchiha play if their plan was to work. "O-okay, but are you sure you don't want to, Aniki?" Sasuke asked. He didn't really want to be separated from his brother even if it was just a short distance. Itachi nodded.

Half an hour later, it was clear to the Akatsuki members who would be losing, just as predicted. Since Sasuke was still a bit out of it, as were quite a few of them, he couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. Itachi became a bit worried seeing as it could end badly for his otouto, not knowing what the elders were planning for him to do. They either had the stupidest or greatest ideas when it came down to it.

"Put down your cards," Konan said already fearing the worst. Surprisingly, Tobi had actually won. "Yay! Tobi has been a good boy! Tobi won!" Kisame moved over to whisper in his ear what he wanted him to make Sasuke do, but Tobi had another, if not better, idea.

"Tobi wants Sasuke to give Itachi a lap dance!" he shouted. Itachi almost choked on his drink when he heard that. Although he wanted it, Itachi just couldn't let something like that happen. Sasuke seemed just as shocked, but secretly craved it as well. Now was his chance to finally express his feelings to his brother.

"Whoa, that was a much better idea than what we had," Kisame muttered to the art couple. "Sasuke, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Itachi told Sasuke carefully.

"No!" he shouted a little too fast, "It's fine, Nii-san. I lost, so I guess I have to." The younger Uchiha blushed and moved over to Itachi, who sat on the couch patiently waiting. Tobi went through the list of music and selected a fast beat.

"Time to start, you gay motherfuckers!" Hidan said excitedly. Kakuzu slapped him upside the head, "The only who isn't gay here is Pein, baka! So shut up and watch."

Itachi spread his legs a bit when Sasuke climbed onto his lap, facing him. They were both a bit nervous to have an audience for what they were about to do, but knew that they wouldn't go away until they got what they wanted. Sasuke took a deep breath and slowly began to move his hips in a circle.

He gasped when a rush of pleasure ran through him, making him use more pressure. Itachi groaned deeply in the back of his throat and put his hands on his brother's hips to guide his movements. "Sasuke..."

Everyone sneakily took out their phones to record the scene before them. Itachi began to get more and more aroused as his otouto grinded faster on him. Sasuke couldn't help to also feel himself get hard and moan.

The young raven haired teen moved his hands from his brother's shoulders to lock behind his neck so he could balance. Itachi grabs his ass sqeezes causing Sasuke to squeak in surprise, "Ah! Itachi!" When he heard his name being called so sexily, he could not hold back anymore and crushed his lips onto Sasuke's soft ones. Everything left their minds in that moment and the gyrating hips came to a halt.

Itachi moved his mouth against his brother's in a fiery, passionate kiss turning them both on even younger Uchiha couldn't help it and brought his hand to Itachi's long hair, fisting it while continuing to thrust against the powerful body between his thighs. Itachi thrust his tongue into Sasuke's mouth playing with his slightly smaller apendage. They battled for dominance which Itachi easily won.

His movements became sporadic and uneven when Itachi placed his hand on his erection rubbing it in time to their movements. Sasuke broke away from the kiss, gasping to regain his breath. The elder of the two once again placed both hands on the younger ass pushing against him to get more friction between their bodies.

"I-Itachi," Sasuke breathed, not being able to finish. "Me too, Otouto," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Itachi thrusted upwards at the exact moment that Sasuke grinded down even more roughly sending both over the edge. "I-I love you!" Sasuke screamed and arched his back as he came. Itachi bit down on the other's neck hard enough to draw blood, trying to muffle out his cry of pleasure. Both stayed like that for a few seconds, basking in the afterglow.

As they came down from their highs, Sasuke collapsed on Itachi, panting. He finally let go of the other's neck which made Sasuke whimper from the pain. He then proceeded to lick the blood that was pooling around his shoulder. "I love you, too, Sasuke," Itachi lovingly told him while stroking his back.

The younger looked up, no longer feeling the effects from the alcohol but rather the desire for his aniki. The two shared a slow, lazy kiss, but were soon interrupted by annoying voices who were thought to be long gone.

"Damn, un!" Deidara said trying to hide his nosebleed. "We need to do that sometime, Sasori-danna!" Sasori agreed with a simple nod.

"Well, I'm just glad you two have finally admitted your feelings for one another," Konan said, happy for the new couple. Pein was glad that the struggle to get them together was over.

"Holy fuck!" was all that Hidan could think of at the minute to say. Kakuzu was sitting at the small bar in the room, looking rather amused.

Kisame had passed out from the sight of it all. Tobi was giddy that his plan had worked out so well in the end. And Zetsu had actually left a while ago to find some unlucky human to eat.

"Hm, Otouto. What do you say that we skip out on them and go have some real fun," Itachi suggested while smirking. Sasuke blushed and leaned closer to his brother, "Are you sure we should leave so soon, Aniki? Our audience seems to have liked our little show. Maybe we should give them an even better one, don't you think?" he said in his elder's ear, teasing him, all of his shyness gone. "I wouldn't dream of disappointing them...or you," he replied.

With that said, Itachi flipped Sasuke onto his back on the couch and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

By the end of the night, all of the Akatsuki members lay on the floor, passed out from too much blood loss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That was a pain to write but I think it turned out much better than I thought it would since it's my first fanfic. Sorry for any bad grammar but this stupid WordPad doesn't have spell check. Also if there are any characters that are OOC, then please help me to fix their personalty. Anyway if you like how I'm writing so far then please give me reviews on how to make my writing better. I will also take requests because ya know sometimes it takes a prompt to start the creative process going. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Jussanother Otaku**


End file.
